A Different World
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Chapter 9 and contest posted!
1. Starbucks

A Different World

John Cena realizes he's gay, and has a crush on his rival and best friend, Randy Orton. Can John control himself in the ring and in the house, where they live with each other? But what will John sacrifice to pursue this love?

Chapter 1

John Cena walked into the door and dropped his bag. "Orton, I'm home."

His roommate and best friend, Randy Orton, came down. He had a towel around his waist, and a wife beater on. Cena's eyes traveled up his body and he forced himself to look away. _What the fuck was that? Did I just check Orton out?_

"How was the show tonight, dude? I couldn't make it, my shoulder's killing' me." Orton said and sat down on the couch.

"Eh, it was all right. I beat Adam again, and Mark came back. Fans went nuts." Cena said.

"Oh shit. The taker's on Raw now?" Orton asked, surprised.

"Yeah. And guess who he's taking the title from? ME." Cena said.

"Well, at least you lose the title to a legend." Orton said and flashed Cena a smile.

_Can he look any cuter? FUCK, what am I talking about?!_ Cena thought. "Yeah, I guess." He said, shaking all nasty thoughts about Orton from his head.

"What's up, man? You seem . . . stressed." Orton said.

_Well, I think I have feelings for you, but I'm not gonna tell you? _"Nothin' dude. I'm coo'."

_God, I hate that. Coo'? _"Haha, alright man. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Yeah, iight."

Orton got up off the couch and walked upstairs. Cena listened and Orton shut the door behind him. Cena went to his bag and took out the Razr. He flipped it open and dialed "Ashley."

"Hello?" Ashley Massaro said.

"Ash! Are you free?" Cena asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah, I just got in. what's up?" Ashley said.

"I need...relationship advice."

Ashley burst into laughter. "Why? Whose girl's pants do you wanna get in now?"

"Haha, stop. Can we meet for like coffee or something? I'll bring the person I need advice on. Bring Maria or something." Cena said.

"Yeah, okay. Where at?"

"We can meet at Starbucks."

"Okay. See you then." Ashley said and hung up.

(Author's Note: Ashley and Cena went out, but their close friends now. Andddd, the road to Cena/Orton will be a long one . . . so stay tuned :D )

"Ran!" Cena called up to Orton.

"Yeah, man?"

"Come on, we're going to Starbucks to meet Ashley and Maria." Cena said.

"Yeah, I'm comin' down in a minute."

Cena decided to get changed in the living room, seeing as Orton was changing in the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a ladies' man. Still, is. He has the body of a Greek God. He unbuckled his jean shorts and pulled them down, leaving himself in just his Chain Gang boxers. He pulled them off and stared at his soft dick, with just a little bush. He'd have to shave it later. He bent over to rummage through his bag.

"Dude! What the fuck!" Orton said from behind him.

Cena turned around and exposed his semi hard dick to Orton. Orton's jaw dropped and he turned his head.

"I...I'll be in the car." Orton said and rushed out the door.

"Fuck. That didn't go as it should have." Cena said as he pulled on a clean pair of Chain Gang boxers and a pair of black and white basketball shorts. He pulled on a plain white tee shirt and then sprayed on some Axe. He walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat.

The car ride there was silent for the first ten minutes. Cena put his head back and fell asleep, spreading his legs apart, so that his left leg touched Orton's right. Orton pushed into the leg, making them touch more. They spent the rest of the car ride like that.

They arrived at Starbucks and Orton gently nudged the sleeping Cena. "Bro, we're here."

Cena stretched and got out of the car. They walked in and saw Ashley and Maria there.

(Author's Note: Also, Orton and Maria used to date . . . so expect some Ash/John and Maria/Randy action)

Ashley waved them over, then took her Sidekick out and instant messaged Cena.

Massaro x: wheres the girl?

chaingang soldier: uhh

massaro x: well?

chaingang soldier: next to me.

massaro x: orton?

Cena shut his Sidekick and went up the counter. Ashley followed.

"John, what the fuck is going on?" Ashley asked.

"Nothin' why?" Cena asked, his face beet red.

Ashley pulled Cena's arms and pulled him outside.

"I was ordering."

"I don't care. You have a crush on Randy Orton?!" Ashley asked, in a whisper.

"Look. I need advice, not to be ridiculed." Cena said.

"Well . . . go flirt . . . see if he's affected." Ashley said. "I'm sorry babes. I dunno what else to tell you."

"Ok . . . I'll IM you." Cena said and walked back in, followed by Ashley.

Cena ordered an Iced Tea and then sat down. He spread his legs and made sure Orton and Cena's legs touched. Orton didn't pull his leg away. Cena took his Sidekick out.

chaingang soldier : he saw me naked

Ashley suddenly spit her drink out, and in the process knocking over Maria's water, into Orton's lap.

"Ashley! What in the world?!" Maria asked.

Cena grabbed some napkins and started drying Orton's pants, with help from Orton. He noticed a bulge in Orton's pants. He took up his Sidekick again.

chaingang soldier: omg he has a boner

Ashley bust out laughing.

massaro x: well there's ur answer big boy.

Cena smiled and Maria stood up. "Well I'm tired. I'd say we all hang out tomorrow, cause I'm beat tonight."

Orton stood up, pushing his boner down. "Okay, I guess we'll all leave. I'm kind of wet anyway."

They all laughed. Ashley hugged Cena and whispered "good luck" in his ear. Cena and Orton watched as Maria and Ashley walked to Ashley's Mercedes and drove away. The guys got into Orton's Jeep and drove away.

Once again, Cena fell asleep and brushed his legs against Orton's. This time Orton pushed it away and continued driving. When they got back to their house, Orton forcibly woke him. "We're here."

Orton got out and slammed the door shut. Cena got out. _I wonder what's wrong with him?_

Cena shut the front door and Orton turned around and got in his face.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Orton screamed.

"What was what?" Cena said, honestly not knowing what's going on.

"You basically dried me, back there!"

"You were wet? And I was being a good friend." Cena said.

"Yeah whatever. FU me."

"Excuse me?" Cena said.

"I said I want to be F-Ued. Not fucked, like you want to. F-Ued." Orton said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Cena said and tried to push past Orton but Orton grabbed his arm and spun him around and punched him in the face. Cena fell down and Orton knelt down beside him, looking sorry.

"John...I'm sorry." Orton said, apologetically. "...Sorry I didn't punch both sides." Orton then punched Cena in the face, on the left cheek this time, knocking the WWE Champ out.

End of Chapter!!

Note: Yeah, so next chapter has John Cena at Raw, shocking WWE twist, Ashley and Cena talk, and another Orton and Cena confrontation.

Please review. Flames welcome, too :D


	2. Dream

A Different World

Chapter 2

John Cena awoke with a major headache, laying on the couch. _Well, how did I get up here? _Cena looked over and saw a note laying on the table. He crawled off the couch and scooped it up.

**Yo, sorry about last night. I got a little carried away...I put you on the couch...I'm working out then going to Raw...see you there? Randy**

_Oh how sweet_. Cena thought and groaned. _Oh FUCK. I've probably got two shiners. _Cena stood up and looked in the mirror. _Nice and purple. _

Cena grabbed his stuff and got in his car. He called Ashley.

"Ash, can we meet?" Cena said and his voice cracked.

"Yeah sure. Come to my house. What's wrong?" Ashley asked but John hung up.

Minutes later, Cena pulled up to Ashley's house and knocked. Ashley answered and her jaw dropped. "What happened?!"

John pushed passed her and sat on the couch. Ashley shut the door. John's shoulder's started shaking. _Is John Cena crying? John Cena NEVER cries. _

"John...are you okay? What happened?" Ashley asked.

"R-Randy...he-e...f-flipped." John Cena said shakily. Ashley's heart broke. Her ex boyfriend's man crush beat him up.

"Why?"

"He flipped cause I dried his pants. Then he asked me to give him a F-U and I wouldn't so he punched him. Then he knelt down besides me and told me he was sorry he didn't punch both sides then punched me again. T-then, he wrote me this w-wonderful n-note." Cena said, stronger this time. Cena then handed the note Randy wrote him to Ashley. Ashley read it and shook her head.

"He's playing games. I don't know if he's interested or not." Ashley said.

"Well...he said something..." Cena said and smiled.

"What? What did he say?" Ashley asked.

"Well...he said something about me fucking him." Cena said, just as Ashley raised water to her mouth, which she promptly spit out. "You have a tendency of doing that."

"Last time I spit it on Randy." Ashley said, without realizing that was the situation which got John his two black eyes. John started shaking. _God, what a fuck up I am. _Ashley thought

John got up. "Can you put cover-up on this shit?" _Wow...my hunk of an ex boyfriend likes Randy Orton and wants to wear cover up._

Ashley went to her hand bag and took out cover up. She walked over to Cena and started applying the cover up to Cena's eyes. Ashley could feel the heat coming from Cena's body. Ashley looked up at him and Cena bent down and kissed her. Their tongues swiped and Ashley pulled away and smiled evil.

"Let's go back out. Then we'll see if Randy gets jealous or not." Ashley said.

John thought about it. "Okay."

John and Ashley walked to John's car and went to the arena, where they were met by Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey guys. Aw, are you's back together?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Okay, well tonight, John, we're gonna have you beat the Undertaker in a Singles Match, and retain the WWE Championship." Stephanie said.

John beamed at the news.

"Your up first...go get ready."

Cena jogged away.

In the Ring

The Undertaker started hammering Cena in the corner, his head pounding with pain. Undertaker wrapped a hand around Cena's throat and then leaned into him. "John, you've got two black eyes and their really showing."

Cena covered her eyes. "Hurry, we gotta end this match."

Undertaker went to punch Cena and Cena gave him the FU for the three count. Cena got the WWE Championship and hurriedly walked backstage, right into Stephanie McMahon.

"John, what in the world is that?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothin' why?" Cena said, turning his black eyes away.

"Did Taker just do that? You looked fine earlier." Stephanie said.

_If I say yeah, Mark could lose his job_. "No, it wasn't the Undertaker. I covered it up earlier."

"You used cover up?" Stephanie asked. "Oh well. Who did it?"

"Oh, I got into a bar fight." I just lied to save the person who did this to me.

"I'll just ask Ashley." Stephanie said. "But in the meantime, I'm gonna have to strip you of your title."

"WHAT?! WHY?" Cena asked, furious.

"I can't have you being the top star in the business, if your gonna go ahead and get into bar fights. Gimme the belt. I'm gonna present it to the Undertaker." Stephanie said.

Cena took the belt off his waist and handed it to Stephanie. "And um, tell Mr. Orton I want to see him in my office about last night." Stephanie said with a smile and walked out to the ring. _SHE KNOWS?! OH, what am I gonna do?!_

Cena took out his Sidekick and sent Ashley an IM.

chaingang soldier: did u say anything to steph

massaro x:

chaingang soldier: you did didnt u

massaro x: im sorry! I didnt know I wasnt supposed to

chaingang soldier: omg hes gona be so mad at me for dis.

massaro x has signed off.

_Fuck. I gotta go get him now?_ Cena walked to Orton's locker room and knocked. Orton answered and looked mad.

"Yeah?" Orton asked his roommate.

"Um...Stephanie wants to see you." Cena said, not making eye contact.

"Why?" Cena said.

"I don't know but she stripped me of my title." Cena said. _I'm still trying to protect him, even after he did this to me. I must be whipped...and I don't even get ass_.

Orton looked sympathetic and then quickly took the look off his face. "Does i-it hurt?"

"My face? Yeah."

"Fuck man. I'm sorry." Orton said.

"Yeah, its okay. Oh well...I gotta go work out, in the gym. If you want me, I'll be there." Cena said and turned and walked away.

Orton gathered his things and looked on the screen in his locker room to see Stephanie McMahon hand over John Cena's WWE Championship to the man he just beat to retain it, the Undertaker. _It's probably because of his black eyes. They showed. _Orton walked to Stephanie's office and let himself in. He looked on the desk and saw a note from Ashley. He picked it up.

Hey Steph, um...when John comes from his match he's gonna have black eyes, because he covered them up but um...Randy Orton punched him last night.

Orton flared with anger. _Ohh, if he thought last night was bad...wait._

The door opened and Stephanie walked in. He quickly dropped the note on the desk and sat down. She sat down at her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Orton. I've heard some news and I don't want to believe it. Did you or did you not punch Cena?" Stephanie asked, getting right to the point.

"I lost control. I'm sorry." Orton said, in fear of his job.

"Well...I'm sorry to do this. You're a great talent and it's a shame...but your suspended for 30 days." Stephanie said.

"Suspended?!" Orton said. "For what?!"

"We're putting you in a program with Cena, for the WWE Championship, along with the Undertaker next month. So that gives you plenty of time to sort out any personal issues you have with Mr. Cena. Oh and don't think you're the only one affected by this. I stripped Cena of his gold." Stephanie said.

"When do I come back?" Orton asked.

"July 30th." Stephanie said.

"Ok. I'll see you then." Orton said barely controlling his anger.

"And Randy?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Steph?"

"He's off television too. And...he's a nice guy." Stephanie said and got up and left.

_A nice guy? What?_ Orton pushed all the thoughts out of his head and walked to the gym. He quickly found Cena, he was the only person in the room.

"Yo, John."

John put down the weights and looked up at his best friend, walking toward him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ashley knows about last night?"

Cena broke eye contact. "Yeah...she pretty much figured it out...oh by the way, we go back out."

_THEY GO BACK OUT!? WHAT THE FUCK?!_ "Oh that's cool I guess? I'm suspended for 30 days, as are you."

"Th-thirty days?!" Cena asked.

"Yeah. Their putting us in a program with Taker and we need to resolve personal problems, Stephanie said." Orton replied.

Cena looked dejected. "We don't have personal problems."

_I wish we did_. "I know, that's what I thought. But, dude, I'm gonna go. You have fun with um...Ashley. I'm gonna go get some rest."

_Does he look sad? Yeah, he probably is...he just got suspended...duh._ "Oh okay. You alright, man?"

_No, I'm not. Your with Ashley._ "Yeah, man a little tired. I got thrown around by Khali tonight."

"Ok. I'll see you when I get home." Cena said. Orton turned and walked away.

John and Ashley walked into the house to see Maria straddling Randy Orton and the two passionately making out. Cena dropped his bags and walked out, slamming the door. Maria jumped off of Orton and Ashley looked shocked.

"What's going o-on?" Ashley asked.

"Me and Randy go back out, now. I was gonna tell you later tonight." Maria said, and giggled.

Randy's face grew red. "Maria, can you excuse me and Ashley. I gotta talk to her privately."

"Okay, keep it in your pants big boy." Maria said and walked out of the house.

"You told Stephanie?" Orton asked.

"No."

"I fucking saw the note, Ash!"

"Oh. Well, I felt it needed to be done." Ashley said.

"Well, you got us BOTH suspended and Johnny was stripped of the title." _Shit, I let Johnny slip._

"Johnny? And no way."

"Haha, sorry. But yes, the WWE Champion is now the Undertaker." Orton said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Ashley said. _Shit, I might of just ruined any chance John had._

_She probably ruined any chance I had with John. _"Okay...where IS John?"

"Oh...I should go find him...seeing as we do go out...and we're deeply in love. Yeah." Ashley said, remembering that the objective is to see if Orton gets jealous.

Orton cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okayyyyyy...go find him. Tell him we have to talk...ALONE."

Ashley ran outside and saw him sitting in the park across the street. Ashley ran over and sat down next to me. She saw the outline of dried tears. "Hey, you okay?'

"Yeah. I just realize that I don't have a shot, with the only one I..well I think..I love." John said.

"Aw, its okay..." She stopped talking when she saw John staring intently at something. She followed his eyes to Maria, who was playing with a little baby in a little pool.

"Can I drown her?" John asked.

"No, sweetie. I have a match with her on Smackdown...I'll slam her extra hard for you." Ashley said and squeezed Cena's hand.

Orton looked out the window and saw Ashley squeeze Cena's hand. He kicked the couch. "What the fuck, man."

Ashley and John walked back in. Ashley kissed Cena and said, "I'll call you tonight." and walked out.

"Yo, sit down man. We gotta talk." Cena's stomach tightened as he sat down.

Cena sat down and Orton sat down next to him. Orton grabbed Cena's hand. Cena stopped breathing, but didn't let Orton notice it.

"Dude, you're my best friend. And I just wanna tell you...I'm sorry about all that's happened. I didn't mean to punch you...or cost you your belt and get you suspended. I honestly didn't." Orton said and gave Cena's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, Rannie. I know."

"Okay Johnny. I'm always here for you, baby."

_Oh My God. He called me baby!!_ "Thanks. Same here."

_I called him baby...should I make a move?_ "Johnny..."

Cena turned to look at Randy and Randy moved in and placed his lips on Cena's.

End of Chapter Two

Reviews please!!!! Where should I take it? It's gonna be a LONG story. Hopefully, new chapters every so often.


	3. Adam!

A Different World

(Author's Note: Should I do like one chapter Orton's POV and Cena's POV? And should I add more couples besides Orton/Cena?...Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews!)

Chapter 3

John Cena awoke in the gym with a massive boner. _Shit that was a dream?!_ Cena got to his feet as Randy Orton walked in. _Great. Boner in front of the man that blacked my eyes. _Orton walked by, without saying a word. He sat down on a weight machine.

Cena sat down in the corner and started blankly at the wall. He took out his Sidekick and started to type an IM to Ashley.

"Hey, John...can y-you help m-me?" Orton asked from across the room. _Shit, stuttering shows weakness. _

John closed his Sidekick and got up. He walked over to Randy, his boner subsided. "Yeah...what's up?"

"When I lift the weights can you add 20 pounds every time I say your name?" Orton asked.

_Hmm, have Randy lift weights so he can moan my name?_ "Yeah."

"Okay thanks, bud...and by the way...I'm honestly sorry about the punch." Orton said.

"Its okay." John said, his dream resonating in his head. "What happened today?"

"Well, you got stripped of your title, we got suspended, you walked in on me and Maria making out and you came back here? Don't you remember?" Orton asked.

That was half my dream! "No, I don't."

"John!" Orton said as John added another 20 pounds, up to 220.

"So, what's up with you and Maria?" John asked.

"Humph, you know..humph, I don't really like her...John." Orton said and John put 20 more pounds on, up to 240.

"Ha, then why are you with her?" Cena asked.

"The...humph...same reason...humph...your with Ashley." Orton said. "Oh John." Orton moaned.

_That was the sexiest thing in life_. Cena added 20 pounds, up to 260. "And what's that reason?"

"To...humph...make someone...humph jealous." Orton said and Cena's heart lept. "Johnnie!"

Cena added yet another 20 pounds. _Did I mention how sexy it is when he says Johnnie?_ "Oh...haha. Who are you making jealous?" Cena asked, hoping for an answer that wasn't going to come out of Orton's mouth.

"Melina." _Of course._ "John."

Cena upped the weight to 280. "Your struggling with 280? I weigh around there and I'm sure you could bench press me."

"Fine then. Let's try." Orton said and Cena laughed. "I'm dead serious. You wanna talk shit, back it up."

Cena took the weights from Orton and put them on the ground. "How do I go about this?" he asked.

"Get on top of me."

_Did I just die and go to heaven?_ "Randy! I will not." Cena joked and they burst into laughter.

"Seriously...got on my hands." Orton said and Cena laid himself on Orton's hands. Orton lifted Cena into the air and his hand landed in Cena's crotch.

"Can we um, flip me over? Your hand is positioned on my Chaingang Soldier." Cena said, nervously.

"It feels like an army!" Orton said and bust out laughing. Cena jumped down, embarrassed. He walked away, blushing. He got his Sidekick and sent Ashley an IM.

chaingang soldier: so, randy just touched my dick.

massaro x: you did not just say that. everytime I take a drink!

chaingang soldier: g2g. hes gonna bench press me.

chaingang soldier has signed off.

Meanwhile, across the room, Orton took his Sidekick out.

legend killah: maria.

ditzy bitch: hey boo.

legend killah: omg my hand touched john's dick.

ditzy bitch: omg r u gona make a move?!

legend killah: no of corse not.

ditzy bitch: ahah, okayy. well im gona go cas im talken too Ashley.

legend killah: does she kno anything?!

ditzy bitch has signed off.

"So John...ready to be bench pressed?" Orton asked.

John looked worried. "Okay."

John laid down in the opposite way. Orton lifted him into the air and started feeling up Cena's ass.

"Ran, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Trying to get a good grip..I don't want you to fall off?" Orton said.

I have my crush feeling my ass. "Oh..yeah."

Orton started bench pressing Cena. Cena wiggled a little bit and then Orton's hand slipped. Cena fell off and hit the steel weigh machine, knocking him out.

Orton jumped up and kneeled down next to John. John wasn't breathing. Orton opened John's mouth and started to apply CPR. Orton pushed on Cena's chest and then breathed into Cena's mouth, this time swiping his tongue over Cena's in a daring move. Cena opened his eyes after Orton moved away , coughing. Cena got to his feet and started to cry...in front of Randy.

"Johnnie...what's wrong?"

"I-I could of d-died!" Cena said.

"No. I wouldn't let you." Orton said.

"Why? It's not like you actually care! You just punch me in the face and expect everything to be okay, and get my fucking title stripped from me and get us both suspended." Cena said, angrily.

Orton looked hurt. Cena got to his feet and went to leave but Orton turned him around and slapped him. Cena grabbed Orton and pushed him against the wall.

"Come on John! What do you wanna do? Come on!" Randy taunted him.

"I want.."

"WANT WHAT?!"

"To kiss you." Cena said and put his lips against Orton's. To Cena's surprise, Orton didn't back away, he just kissed him back hungrily. Orton felt John's hard cock pressing against him and instantly became hard. Cena started peeling Orton's wife beater off and then started to kiss down Orton's neck. Orton moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Johnny!" Orton moaned.

Orton reached down and ripped Cena's shirt off. Cena went down to his knees, kissing Orton clear down his body. He pulled down Orton's pants and Orton was left standing in his black briefs, his boner sticking out. Cena started kiss the bulge. Orton pulled Cena up and kissed him deeply.

"We can't do this here. Meet me home." Orton said and pulled up his pants and rushed out, leaving Cena hard and confused.

He picked up his Sidekick and saw Ashley was on.

chaingang soldier: ash omg. we kissed!

massaro x: WHAT?!

chaingang solider: omfg. omfg, I had him against the wall..then I kissed him...he told me to meet him home!

massaro x: wait..look for my car...I'll have protection!!

chaingang soldier: omfg...you dunno how happy I am.

massaro x: im so happy for you!

chaingang soldier: im gona ask him out.

massaro x: aww..okay well...im me wen yous are done whatever your gonna do :)

chaingang soldier: okay...love u bitch.

chaingang solider has signed off.

Cena flipped the Sidekick shut and looked up, only to be kicked in the face and knocked out.

When Cena awoke, he was on someone's bed. He looked around and saw Edge in a chair.

"Finally, you awake. Everyone knows I've been lusting about Randall. Then you come and shake your cute little lips and that tight little ass and he's all yours? No. I'm gonna ruin your happiness, before it even begins. I'm gonna call him from your phone...you say that your not gonna be home, that your moving in with me and you hate him or else I will kill you."

Cena was so confused. "What the fuck? I got knocked out and then I'm in YOUR bed? And no, I'm not calling Randy and ending things before they begin."

Adam got out of his chair and punched Cena in the face. "Oh yes..you are..or else I will hurt you's both so bad."

(Author's Note: It KILLS me to make Adam a bad guy! I just need some trouble between John and Randall :D )

Cena got worried and to protect Randy, decided to do it. "Okay...just leave Randy alone."

Edge took Cena's Sidekick and dialed Randy. He put the phone to Cena's ear.

"Hello? Johnny where are you?" Orton asked.

"Randy...I'm not coming home. I hate you. I'm moving in with Adam." Cena said, his voice cracking.

Randy became silent, except for the noticeable sobs.

"Ran...I'm so sor..." Edge clicked the end button.

"Well, I'm gonna go...comfort...Randy...and inform him that your not really staying with me." Adam said and left Cena tied to the bed.

"Oh FUCK. My fucking phone is across the room and I'm tied to the bed." Cena said. He pulled the headboard and found it surprisingly light. He pulled full-force and the headboard came off. "Why was that easy?"

Cena then rummaged through Edge's drawers and found a lighter. He burned the ropes and Cena was free. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He sent an IM to Ashley

chaingang soldier: call the house. tell randy edge forced me to do what I did, that I love him and that im coming home. And that adam is on his way to "comfort" him.

massaro x: u kno..im not even gona ask...im just gonna do it.

Minutes Later

massaro x: he said he figured something was amiss when he heard ur voice crack. He said just hurry home...and he loves u too.

chaingang soldier: ash..pick me up at adam's.

massaro x: ur lucky I'm across the street.

Cena walked outside and met Ashley.

"Oh my. Your nose is swollen."

"My day went from bad to great to horrible." Cena said. "Can you drive me home?"

Minutes Later

Cena arrived home and kissed Ashley on the cheek. He opened the door, expecting a fight...but found Adam and Randy in a liplock.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Can Johnny catch a break?! Lol...reviewsss!


	4. Get Out

A Different World

A/N: Okay, this will be the fourth update in two days! Lol. Adam will be gone soon..unless you's want him to stay?

Chapter 4

"R-Randy!" John called.

Adam broke away from the kiss as Randy mouthed "I'm sorry".

"How are you here?" Adam asked.

"After you tied me to the bed? And made me call Randy?" John asked, furious.

Adam looked shocked that his plan was crumbling in front of him.

"W-well."

"You got what you wanted! You kissed Randy. You've been lusting after him. Are you happy? And you probably ruined us in the meantime." John asked.

Adam got up off the couch and walked past Cena, bumping their shoulders together. "Watch where your going, fag."

Cena flared and grabbed Edge by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. Orton jumped to his feet and tried to pry Cena off of Adam but Cena accidentally punched him! Orton fell to the floor, stunned, and tears started to form. Randy got to his feet and ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. _Fuck_, Cena thought. _Can ONE thing go right?_

Adam tried running after Randy but John grabbed him and punched him in the gut and then kneed him in the face. "LEAVE ME AND RANDY ALONE!"

John then shoved Edge out the front door and locked the door. He slowly walked upstairs. He saw Randy's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Go away." was the reply.

_I'll get him._ "Randy...I'm looking at you through the door, don't know how much time it'll last." Cena sung, and thankfully heard laughter...but still no answer to the door.

_It's gonna take more...Alone._ "Till now! I always got by on my own! I never really cared until I met you! How do I get you alone?"

In the bedroom, Orton had a big smile on his face. _I'll sing one then._ "Do you know what it feels like, loving someone that's in the rush to have an affair?!" _Oh, maybe that was too harsh._

Outside, tears fell down the face of John. He turned and walked into his bedroom and shut and locked the door.

Orton clambered off the bed and opened the door, not surprised to not see John. He walked over to John's door and decided a better song. "Oh baby, baby, we belong together. I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind. Do do do... The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside."

The door opened. "Did you just sing Mariah Carey? You big fag." Cena said, with a smile.

"Only for you." Orton said and kissed John. John broke away. "No, I'm mad at you."

Cena shut the door on Orton's face and laid down on the bed. A thought occured to him. _We'll see his true feelings._ "Ran...I think it would actually be best if I DID move out."

Orton's throat caught. "Oh...why?"

"Well, we're both not gay...it's just the sexual tension in this house. And I feel it's ruining our friendship." Cena said. _Biggest lie I've ever told._

Orton walked away, sad. "I'll help you with your bags then."

Cena was shocked! _He's letting me leave?!_ Cena flung open the door. "Oh, we see how much you care!"

Orton turned around, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your lettin' me leave?!"

"You just said your not gay and that it's hurting out friendship!" Orton said, starting to become angry.

"Ho, so this is MY fault? I was fuckin' testing you, to see if you actually cared!" Cena said.

"What am I? Literature? I don't need to be tested."

"I wanted to see if you actually cared and I wasn't another fucking piece of ass to you!" Cena said.

"Get out. If you don't trust me, you obviously don't want to be with me!" Orton said.

"Fine. I'll make Ashley come pick up my shit. Goodbye, Randy." John said and ran downstairs.

Randy heard the door slam and slumped against the wall. _That went well. _

Orton fumbled into his pocket and took out his Sidekick. He saw a text message from John, from two hours ago...just about when he left the gym.

**Hey dude...just wanted to tell u I love u! I'll call u when im close.**

Randy threw the Sidekick across the room, and it landed near John's old room. _He's gonna move on. So will I. We weren't even in a relationship...yet._

Randy grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. He dropped it on John's bed and then grabbed his Sidekick and left.

Ashley pulled up to Randy's house and got out. Randy had packed most of John's stuff up for him. Ashley was full of remorse when she walked in. She walked up the steps and into John's room. The whole room was in shambles. Boxes everywhere, packing tape, and a note on the floor. Ashley picked up the note. It was for her.

**Ash, can you tell John to meet me tomorrow at the Starbucks? Thanks, hun. Randy.**

"Oh, that's not good! Fuck, he's going there with Allen!" Ashley said outline.

(Author's Note: Allen is AJ Styles for those who didn't know. Yet ANOTHER obstacle in the relationship between Randy/ John)

Ashley took out her Sidekick, only to find that it's out of battery life. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's up?" A voice asked from the doorway. Ashley screamed and turned around to see Randy Orton, with a black eye.

"What happened to YOU?" Ashley said.

"My ex best friend hit me." Orton said.

"Oh...when explaining what happened through tears, he must of left that out." Ashley said, with a smile.

Orton's face fell. "I-is he okay?"

"No...he's at Al...never mind. I'm gonna get his stuff and go..okay?" Ashley said.

"Allen's." Orton said.

_Shit. He's good._ "Oh...well...yeah...let me get this box." Ashley bent down and got a box and ran it out to the car.

Ashley ran back upstairs to find Randy getting dressed. This won't end well. "Where are you going?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

"Allen's. I'm getting John back. I refuse to lose him...especially to a TNA guy." Orton said.

The drive to AJ's was long and lonely. It was dark out. To get to AJ's, Randy had to drive in a path, completely dark, in between trees. Randy had his high beams on, but it was still dark. Randy suddenly slammed on the breaks, a road block in the middle of the road. He started backing out of the road. He slammed on the acceleration and a deer ran out into the middle of the road, ten feet behind him. Orton swerved to avoid it and slammed into a tree. The car burst into flames, lighting up the night sky.

Inside AJ's house John heard the explosion. He looked out AJ's kitchen window and saw a fire in the woods. He got a sick feeling and ran outside to go see it. He ran in the woods and saw a car on fire not 50 feet in front of him. He ran up and noticed the car. Randy's Jeep.

Cena fell to his knees, in despair. The flames filled the air as Cena blacked out.

A/N : Phew...I can promise you guys...that it's NOT the end of Randy and Cena...you'll see ;) Anyways...reviews on the chapter? Anything I should do/work on? Let me know!

AIM screen name: badbadnamex (don't abuse it guys)


	5. I Win

A Different World

A/N: Hey guys. Chapter started on 7/2/07. I update a little too fast. LOL.

Chapter 5

Randy Orton awoke in his bed. He felt like shit. Last night, he punched his best friend in the face, twice, and left him sprawled out on the floor.

(A/N: Yes. It's true. The past 3 chapters have been one big dream! Sorry:D)

Orton tossed the covers off and decided to go see if he was okay. He walked downstairs and Cena was exactly where he left him, the foot of the stairs. Orton reached down and caressed his face. _At this rate he'll NEVER know I have feelings for him. I'm gonna have to be mean to him and be a complete jerk for my reputation._

Orton picked up the older man and put him on the couch, where his arms dangled off. He wriggled his hips in the sexiest way. _I'm never going to be able to resist him forever._

In John Cena's dream, Randy Orton picked him up off the floor and put him down on the couch, while he was sleeping. He melted into Orton's warm touch.

"MMM Randy" escaped John's mouth. Randy Orton immediately looked up, extremely interested.

"Randy...MMM touch me again." Cena moaned and Orton felt the blood rushing to his lower region. _If he continues this, I'm gonna be forced to touch him. _

"Yeah baby...I'm ready for your big meat."

Orton's dick was at full mast. He sat down and started to take it out. He got it in his hand and slowly started to jack himself to the moans of his secret crush.

"Ran, MMM. Yeah, fuck me. Just like that." Cena moaned, apparently having fun in his dream.

Orton started to quicken his pace, when he heard the front door unlock. Orton pulled his pants up and flung himself to the floor and threw on covers. He kicked John, waking him up and said "Pretend to sleep!" Cena saw he had a boner and quickly turned onto his stomach and pretended to be asleep as Ashley and Maria walked in.

"Oh, there asleep. Told you." Ashley said.

"I didn't think they would be!" Maria said.

"No, it's only two o clock in the morning! Normal people sleep, hun." Ashley said.

Orton held back a laugh. Cena held one in as well.

"I feel bad, though." Ashley said.

"Why?" Maria asked, in a whisper.

"Well, he likes him. And I'm pretty sure he is straight." Ashley said, leaving out names. Orton was confused.

Ashley opened her purse and her lipstick fell out, directly in front of Orton. She bent down and picked it up and leaned in to Orton. "I know your awake, Ran. You're a loud snorer, when your sleeping."

Orton put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" Orton said. "Don't wake him up. He's had a um...a rough night."

"Why? What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I flipped out on him, and punched him full force in the face." Orton said, lowering his head. Ashley's jaw dropped and then she fully slapped him.

"How do you like it?" Ashley asked.

_That bitch hit's HARD_. "Oh, I really don't like it very much to tell you the truth." Orton said.

"Okay...imagine that FIFTEEN times as hard. TWICE. That's what poor Johnny felt."

_She used Johnny? That's MY name for him_! "Oh."

"Well, it's late...we better get going. Oh, and I got a fax from Vince...I'm assuming you's haven't checked...and WWE is taking a break because we're getting sued. Haha, so we're off for a little bit. Make plans to meet up tomorrow!" Ashley said and her and Maria slipped out the front door and Orton drifted into sleep.

IN THE MORNING

Orton woke up, with a severe pain in the neck. Orton went to the kitchen, sporting morning wood. He got a class from the cabinet and poured himself some water. Randy popped a Tylenol and then poured a glass for John and got him two Tylenol. He sat near John's head and rubbed his arm.

"Hey...dude. John." Randy said, gently nudging the sleeping beauty. John woke up and groaned.

"Oh God, my head hurts." John said.

Randy handed John the Tylenol and then the glass of water to take them down. "Thank you."

_Should I mention the dream...and Ashley and Maria's visit?_ "So..."

John gulped. "Look man, I'm sorry about last night. I was trying to be a good friend. I tried to dry you off. I didn't know it offended you so much."

"No, John. It wasn't that... I dunno. I'm sorry I lost my cool about it. It was a dumb situation." Randy said and raised his arm to brush John's black eye. "I didn't mean to do this to you."

John reached up and grabbed Orton's arm. "I know you wouldn't. Deep down...I know you wouldn't."

_I so want to kiss him_. "Psh, you know it." They both started laughing and Orton got up. "Take a shower, smelly butt."

"Smelly butt?! Do I really smell!?" Cena said, suddenly self-conscience.

"No...okay, yeah." Orton said.

"Oh my God. I'm gonna take a shower. I can't smell! I'm the WWE Champion." Cena said.

"Oh, yeah. We have off. WWE is getting sued, blah blah blah, all that fun stuff." Orton said.

Cena shrugged. "I need rest anyways."

"Hurry up in the shower. I need one, too." Orton said.

"Join me."

"No. I'm not g-gay." Orton said, and smiled.

Cena looked disappointed. "Well, I'm gonna run to the store and buy milk and cereal for breakfast. But, I will leave you with parting words." Orton said.

"Okay, what are they?" Cena said walking up the steps.

"Nice dream last night." Orton said and opened the front door, flashing Cena a huge smile and shut it.

Cena's eyes bugged out. "Oh my fucking god."

Cena ran upstairs and took out the trusty Sidekick of his. He saw Ashley was online.

chaingang soldier: omg. ash.

massaro x: yeahh. can you kinda make thiss quick? im packing for survivor.

chaingang soldier: okay..well I had a dream of randy last night...and I was moaning his name...nd I def did it outloud..he said nice dream and left!

massaro x: left like mad left? or left because he was leaving to do something

chaingang soldier: he went to buy milk, lol. but he was rubbing my face.

massaro x: uh oh. get em, johnny!

chaingang soldier: lol

massaro x: did u realize I came over last nite?

chaingang soldier: noo.

massaro x: yeah, i proved to maria that yous were sleeping

chaingang solider: ill im you in a bit. I need a shower, randy called me a smelly butt.

massaro x: ur so in love, it's a shame.

chaingang soldier: shut up.

chaingang soldier has signed off.

John hopped in the shower and cleaned his body. He turned the water pressure off and stood in the bathroom. He pulled on Chaingang boxers and a wife beater and went downstairs. As expected, Randy was there. John blushed.

"Fruit loops!" John exclaimed and grabbed the box of cereal. "I love you, Toucan Sam. Oh yes I do. You make my morning's wonderful." Cena sang.

Orton looked at him, in awe. "Your happy over breakfast cereal. My best friend...in love with a cereal box character."

John burst into laughter and dropped his box of Fruit Loops. Orton stood up, afraid for his life as Cena started doing karate flips in the kitchen.

"I'm not so sure I gave you Tylenol now." Orton said as Cena flew by him with flip.

Randy chased after him and speared him on the couch. Orton got on top of Cena and started tickling him. Cena giggled like a little girl and squirmed. "STOP! AHH! RAPE!"

Orton bent down, still tickling him, and rubbed his nose along John's neck. "AHH! RAPE! You know, Randy. If you wanted to be on top of me so bad, you could of asked instead of spearing me." Randy blushed and got up and went back to his Captain Crunch.

Cena got back to his feet and dove over the couch and grabbed Orton from behind, taking him down. Orton choked on his Captain Crunch. Cena lifted Orton into the air, with a F-U. Cena gave him the F-U onto the couch, letting his hand glide down Orton's body feeling his bulge and then walked away. "I win."

Orton lay on the couch, dripping with sweat. "Turn the air on." Cena flicked the switch and cold air filled the room. Cena ran back and jumped over the couch, onto Orton. "I always knew you wanted to be on top of me." Orton said with a smile.

Cena got off and then gave Orton an elbow drop. "God, John, you take my breath away."

"Sorry, Randy. I'm not gay." John said with a smile. Orton laughed in his face and then John lightly slapped him. Randy sprung to his feet and John ran up the steps into his bedroom. Randy was mere seconds behind him and ran in and tackled him onto the bed. "I must say, Randy, you like being on top of me."

Randy smiled and then grabbed Cena's face. He brought it up to his and breathed into it. Cena gulped as Randy let his face go, and then lightly slapped the WWE Champ! Orton hopped off and ran into his bedroom. Cena was in pursuit this time and ran straight into Orton. The two of them fell onto Randy's bed. Cena grabbed Randy and put him over his knees. Cena then slapped Orton's ass and pushed him off and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. OPEN THIS DOOR." Orton said, hysterical on the outside. Cena opened the door and blew baby powder into Orton's face. Cena ran past him and ran down to the dark basement, where the guest bed was. Cena slid under the bed as Orton came barreling down the steps.

"John? Where are you? You can run but you can't hide!" Orton said, manically.

Orton walked by the bed and Cena tripped him, sending Orton onto the floor. Cena crawled out from underneath the bed and got on top of it. Orton got to his feet and got on top of Cena.

"I finally got you."

"Yeah, cause I let you. I had the advantage, loser." Cena said.

Orton looked offended. "Hah, I'll be the winner, cause I'll leave you unable to move to do anything back!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Tie me down? I won't stay down long enough, biatch!" Cena said, jokingly.

Orton leaned down and kissed Cena on the lips. Cena moaned and Orton broke the kiss and got up. As expected, Cena lay there. "I win." Orton said and walked upstairs.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Okay. So, the last 3 chapters we're dreams...this leaves off from chapter 1. LOL, it's pretty confusing I know. Any comments/ suggestions/ just wanna chat IM me on AIM. badbadnamex.

Next chapter: soon!


	6. I Got You Babe

A Different World

Chapter 6 (started 7/6/07..bahh I'm lazy)

John Cena lay on the bed, after Orton kissed him. Cena got up off the bed and decided to go back to his one true love...Toucan Sam.

"Toucan...SAM!" Cena said and launched himself down the steps, landing on his face.

"I can't imagine that felt good." Orton said, stifling a laugh.

"It didn't." Cena said. He reached over for the milk and it spilled onto Randy's lap and Cena smiled. "Um, it looks like you're the immobilized one...I win."

Randy looked shocked as the milk seeped into his lap. "That's it."

Cena screamed and ran down into the basement. He opened the dryer and threw himself in. Orton came down and looked all over for John.

"John?" Orton called. He noticed Cena in the dryer and smiled to himself. "Fuck, I forgot to dry the clothes I put in here last night."

Orton turned the knob on the dryer and went to press on. Cena threw the door open and it hit Orton in the knees. Cena crawled out and ran up the steps, Orton right behind him. Cena flew over the couch and Orton flew right on top of him. Cena hid his face. Orton got butterflies in his stomach as he leaned down and licked John's ear.

John yelped and Orton got up. "Well, I'm gonna go buy some more milk..seeing as the last carton wound up in my balls."

Orton stripped down to his boxers. He took out a pair of shorts from Cena's bag. "I'm wearing these." He slipped the shorts on and walked outside.

John shrugged and turned on the radio. "Oh, this my song!"

John got out the microphone he hid under the couch. "You and Me! We used to be together, everyday together, always! I really feel, like I'm losing my best friend! I can't believe this could be the end. It looks as though, your letting go, and if it's real well I don't want to know!"

"Don't speak?" Orton said from the doorway as Cena swayed from side to side. Cena blushed wildly and threw the microphone under the couch.

"You need a hobby, or at least a better song. Here, let me pick one." Orton said and shut the front door.

He turned the station and landed on a song. "Every morning there's a halo hanging from the corner..."

"...of my girlfriend's four post bed!" Cena finished.

"Must you interupt Sugar Ray!?" Orton said. "Ruined the song, damn you."

"MY TURN!" Cena said and changed the channel. "LAST NIGHT!! I..."

Orton changed the station. "No. That was just...no." Orton changed the channel. "Oh here we go! They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no. Yes I've been black but when I come back..."

"And you tell me no." Cena said, hysterical.

"You don't like my singing?!" Orton asked and Cena shook his head. "Okay, Mr. I have a Record Deal."

"Oh I have a song!" Cena said and popped in a CD. Orton waited in anticipation.

"They say we're young and we don't know, won't find out until we grow!" Cena said.

"I don't know if all's that true cause you got me and baby I've got you! Hey!" Orton said.

"I got you babe! I got you babe. They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, my money's all been spent." Cena sung back.

"I got you babe." Orton sung back.

"Yeah, that was so gay." Cena said, hysterical laughing and Orton nodded his agreement.

"I'm gonna go take a shower...then get milk." John said.

"I thought I was gonna get the milk?" Orton asked.

"So did I! But here you are, singing Sonny and Cher."

John turned and walked upstairs and took a shower. He got out and Orton shoved him out of the way. "Go buy milk. Hurry."

Orton turned on the shower and got in. He thought he heard the door close and started to sing. "Cause I love to wash in John's bathwater, Love to think that he couldn't love another, I can't help it...he's my kind of man!"

"This isn't awkward." Someone said and Orton screamed like a little girl and pulled the curtains back. "JOHN!"

John was mortified. He had to stifle a laugh as Orton stood there with his hands trying unsuccessfully to cover his member and a shower cap on.

"R-ran...since w-when do y-you wear...shower c-caps?" Cena said through gritted teeth, trying not to laugh.

Orton was horrified. He stepped out of the shower and got into Cena's face. "If you dare breathe a word of this...to anyone...I swear to God, I will kill you."

Cena laughed in his face and bit his lip. "Okay."

Orton ruffled Cena's hair and then turned to get back in the shower. John's eyes lowered to Randy's ass. As if on cue, Randy bent down and went to pick up the bar of soap. John's eyes went huge and he excused himself. "I'll be out here!"

Cena opened the door and shut it, breathing hard. He walked to the other bathroom and ran the cold water. He threw it across his face and then he sat on the toilet to think. _He kisses me, then shows me his ass. Not to mention sings about me...what is going on? Like, I know he doesn't like me...he CAN'T like me...he's not gay. But, damn...I'd be so happy if he kissed me again. Oh, what the fuck. I'm not supposed to think that either. _

Cena felt his dick start to grow hard. Or maybe I am? Cena pulled down his pants and examined his cock. It was big, he thought. Ashley told him it was big. It was about 9 inches, and like 2 inches thick. He was circumcised and had a light patch of hair. And then his balls, which made him famous in the Diva's and Men's locker room. He had become a legend. He had the lowest hanging balls, which was some feat, defeating such guys as Johnny Nitro, Triple H and Randy Orton.

Cena gripped his dick and started to slowly jerk it. The door burst open and Orton was standing there. Orton looked away and asked Cena to hand him a towel. "Don't cum on it please." Cena handed him a towel and Orton walked away.

Cena realized he forgot his book in Orton's room and dashed in there. Orton was busy playing with his butt. Cena ran past and got the book and ran out.

_What the fuck is going on? _

Cena walked to the pool room and went into the sauna. The steam immediately hit him and it felt good on his naked body. He sat down and couldn't see around him. Cena put his head back as Orton entered behind him, without his knowledge. Orton sat down next to him.

"Hey, John."

Cena jumped and slapped the man next to him. He laughed once he realized it was Orton. "I guess that's payback for my black eyes!"

Orton looked sorry and leaned in to look at them, his hot breathe on John's face. "I'm sorry." He took Cena's chin in his hand and brought it to his eyes. "I really am. I don't know what set me off."

Cena leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Randy was taken aback at first, but accepted the kiss. Cena and Orton's tongues fought for dominance in John's mouth. Cena got on top of Randy, feeling Randy's hard cock against his ass. Cena broke the kiss and started kissing Randy's neck. Orton moaned and threw his head back. Cena tried to sit on Randy's dick but Randy pulled his face up. "I'm not having sex with someone I don't go out with."

Cena was shocked. "But, you've fucked Maria and god knows who else!"

"Yeah, but that's different. I really like you." Orton admitted.

Cena was even more shocked. "U-uh..."

Orton pushed Cena off of him, gently. "Think about it. Get back to me..." Orton looked down at Cena's hard dick. "...Champ".

End of Chapter 6

Blah, its short but it's done in one day and a little under an hour too :D lol. Badbadname x is the AIM screen name. Hit it up!


	7. Summerslam

A Different World

(A/N: Whoooo! New chapter finally coming. I've been so busy doing nothing, it's sad. Okay, well in this chapter John makes a decision! Not to mention...more singing:D)

Chapter 7

John pulled his pants up, muttering to himself.

"All this. I should grow tits like Maria. He'd fuck me then."

"Highly doubt that." Randy said, walking past the sauna.

John rolled his eyes and walked out, looking for Randy. Randy had walked into his room and put on the radio.

"Oh doesn't this song describe our situation." Randy said, laying on his bed.

"_I need you and you need me. This is so plain to see. And I will never let you go and I will always love you."_

John rolled his eyes, again.

"_Last night, I couldn't even get an answer. I tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial. And I'm sitting here with this blank expression. And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child."_

"I hate this song." John said and turned the radio to a different station.

"_See all I'm trying to do, girl, is give you my time. You better not move to slow, cause I'm moving on. I might miss out on the love of my life. As time moves on, I won't always be around and I won't always be down."_

"Sing it like Yamin it." Randy said, jamming on his bed.

John groaned and turned the radio station, clearly avoided the situation at hand.

"_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand. When you've been out their searching for forever it's in your hands. When you figure out love is all that matters after all. It sure makes everything seem so small."_

"Carrie Underwood, John? Didn't know you were a fan of blondes. Oh yeah...TRISH!"

John, still not talking, pushed the CD button on Randy's stereo.

"_Everywhere I go, no matter what I do, boy, I just can't get you out of my head."_

"Weather's nice!" Randy said, obviously embarrassed at the song on his CD. John finally smiled and changed the song.

"_They say around the way you ask for me. There's even talk about you wanting me. I must admit that what I want to hear. But that's just talk until you take me there. Oh, if it's true don't leave me all alone out here, wondering if your ever gonna take me there. Tell me what your feeling cause I need to know."_

"Even Marc Anthony agrees with me." Randy muttered to himself and rolled over on his bed.

John turned and walked out of the room, deciding to pursue the matter later. He sat on the couch and loud music flooded the house. John groaned and noticed the song as "U + Ur Hand" by Pink. John smiled.

_Very mature, _John thought.

John got up and walked to the kitchen table, where his Fruit Loops had gone soggy. He brought them over to the sink and dumped them. He looked up at the mirror. He's eyes were still a little purple, but they were going down. It had only happened yesterday. He can't imagine how Stephanie is really gonna feel about this. _Maybe we can play it off in a backstage segment. I can't be out of action, I have a huge match with 'Taker. _

John turned around, right in Orton.

"You have a tendency of being there." John said, avoiding eye contact. He tried getting away from Orton but he pinned him against the wall. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. My car needs to be...washed. 30,000 miles. Great thing." John said, nervously.

"You just got it last week." Randy said.

"Better get a head start!" John said. He got down on his knees, to hopefully crawl between Randy's legs.

"You somehow find yourself near my crotch, daily, don't you?" Randy said and John blushed with embarrassment. John parted Randy's legs and crawled under.

"Why are you avoiding me, John?" Randy said. John had gotten to his feet and started to walk, now stopping dead in his tracks.

"I-I'm not." John said, with the obvious stutter.

"You are. You've changed in the 15 minutes that just past. All I asked for was commitment. I didn't ask you to transfer your money to me, or perform heart surgery on a dog." Randy said, with a smile.

"Dog? I'd never." John said, trying to find something to change the subject. "The weather IS nice."

"I see your not ready for commitment. Or maybe you don't want one? I assume you'd thought I'd be another piece of ass, right?" Randy said, his temper raising.

"Um, no? Did I say that once?" John said.

"Your insinuating it." Randy said.

"I am? I am?" John said, him temper getting the best of him.

"I say commitment and you run like a pussy!"

"Well maybe I don't want a commitment to _you." _John said, finally going too far.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE? I GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE? BIG DEAL! UMAGA FUCKING KICKS YOU IN THE FACE. YOU DON'T AVOID HIM FOR WEEKS!" Randy said, getting very mad.

"Umaga didn't ask for commitment."

"Umaga didn't..."Randy repeated. "Whatever, John. If your gonna avoid me I'm going to leave."

"When are you coming home?" John said.

"By leave, I meant move out." Randy said.

The silence was deafening.

"I didn't give you an answer, because I don't want to be hurt. I don't want you to be hurt either." John said, barely audible over the air conditioner.

"Why would I get hurt? I'll only get hurt if you choose to hurt me." Randy said as equally as low as John.

"I'd never."

"Then why are you scared of commitment to me? We've lived together for two years and known each other for four. If you don't think it could work out, you gotta tell me. I won't know, otherwise. If you don't want to, please tell me, John. I like you. A lot. And if your just gonna play games, I can't last much longer. Now, after I just confessed my heart to you...I'm gonna need an answer." Randy said and moved forward to John.

John swallowed hard. "I don't know. I mean, like. It's really hard. What will the boys say?"

"Who cares what the boys say? They didn't say nothing about Kendrick and London." Randy said, eyeing John up.

"Yeah, but that's different. Everyone thought they were a bit odd, and when they were finally caught in the showers on the security cameras it was kind of a reassuring to some. Mind you, that video was hot and I burned a copy. Who would of that little ol' Kendrick had such a big cock?" John said, suddenly very intrested.

"I made a copy from your copy. I know." Randy said, solemnly.

"Cheer up, grumpy." John said and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm not gonna cheer up until you give me a goddamn answer." Randy said.

"What do you think it is? Honestly." John asked Randy, who seemed taken aback by the question.

"I think that you do like me." Randy said, after a long pause.

John broke the distance between them with one long step. "That's cause I do."

John leaned in but Orton backed away. "You didn't give me an answer."

"You've got to be shitting me. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll go out with you." John said.

"Oh, wow. Make it seem more enthusiastic. You make it seem like I drugged you to say that bullshit. Whatever, John. It's obvious you don't want to. I'm sorry I brought it up. I should of let you fuck me like you wanted." Randy said and pushed John out of his way and walked upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door.

"What the fuck? Did I say no?! I said yes." John said, to himself.

He went and sat on the couch, deciding to listen to some music. He put on Music Choice, on his Comcast box and went to Hit List.

"_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?"_

"Not this fucking song." John said and turned it to Party Favorites.

"_Hey now! Hey now! This is what dreams are made of!"_

"Do I look 10?" John said and laughed to himself and decided to listen to Hilary Duff. He started jamming when someone knocked on his door. He stood up and opened it. It was his boss, Vince McMahon. John dove to his TV and shut off the little girl music.

"Hello, Vince. What brings you here?"

"I've come to discuss Summerslam with you and Randy. Where is Mr. Orton?" Vince asked, looking around.

John decided to play it off like he wasn't the cause. "He's upstairs, probably taking a nap. I'll call for him. RANDY!"

"Yes, Mister I'm scared of commitment?" Randy called down.

John's eyes widened. "Vince is here!"

John heard Randy's bedroom door open and then he started walking down the steps. "Hello, Vince."

"Good, we're all here. Well, we need a way to increase ratings, as you know. We need to come up with racy storylines that hold the attention of all those around. The plan right now, from the Board of Directors, is that they want a hot...homosexual couple." Vince said, forcing the last two words out.

John snorted and Randy's eyes got huge. "Who do they have in mind?" Randy said, fearing he already knew the answer, and if it's who they thought it was there was gonna be trouble.

"You, Mr. Orton, and Big Daddy V." Vince said.

John burst into laughter as Randy looked horrified. "No. There is NO way I'm being his...lover!"

"More like a sex slave. He goes on and he kidnaps you and forces you to be his sex slave." Vince said, clearly into the idea.

"No, Vince. His tits are bigger then my cock!" Randy said.

"That's...bad?" Vince said and laughed. John had tears in his eyes from laughing hard.

"John, you have no room to laugh at this moment. Your going to drop your WWE Championship." Vince said, solemnly.

"To who?" John said, very serious now.

"Mickie James."

John rubbed his ear. "Sorry? I'm not sure I heard you."

"Mickie James." Vince repeated.

"Did I offend you in anyway? Is there a reason I have to drop my championship to a woman?" John asked.

Suddenly, Vince broke into laughter. "Wow, I'm just fucking with you two. Randy, you don't have to be Big Daddy V's lover and Cena you get to hold onto your WWE Championship for now. See, after you beat the Undertaker at The Bash next Sunday, Randy Orton here will be named as your challenger. Do you remember the 2006 feud between Mickie James and Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship?" Vince asked.

"Yes, why?" Cena said.

"That's the premise of your feud. Orton tries playing mind games to get the WWE Championship and at Summerslam, they eventually work and Randy wins the WWE Championship. But Orton's mind games don't end there. You two will find yourself in homosexual tendency situations and eventually there will be a kiss or two." Vince said. "The USA Network requested it. Personally, I don't want to see my two top stars kissing on Raw every Monday, to be honest."

Cena's mouth had fallen. "Nothing is set in stone, John. I'm just informing you of the recent storyline developments. We need to get our viewers back, which have fallen since the murder-suicide of Chris Benoit."

Vince stood up. John and Randy stood up to see him out. "I'll see you Monday." Vince said and walked out of the door. Randy shut the door and stared at the WWE Champion, John Cena.

"Shit, I'll kiss you if I get the WWE Championship." Randy said.

"I'll wear it for you in bed." John said, with a laugh.

"Kinky? I'd love that." Randy said and closed the two feet between them. "I say we get a move on with that storyline."

John smiled. He could feel Randy's breath on his neck and it was turning him on, like mad. "Randy..." he said in ecstasy.

"Ssh, don't speak. Enjoy." Randy said and he started kissing John's neck. John moaned and his wood shot up and poked Randy in the stomach.

"Guess you enjoy this, don't you?" Randy said, with a huge smile.

John grabbed his face and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dominance and then John broke the kiss, much to Randy's disappointment.

"Randy...stop. Please, for a minute." John said. Randy had started to kiss his neck again, but he now stopped. "Randy...I want to be your boyfriend."

End of Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to update, it was driving me mad! Tell me what you think!**


	8. One wholeMONTH!

A Different World

Chapter 8

Randy looked at John with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, that's cute and all, John but really. I don't know..." Randy said, suddenly interested in the ground.

John looked mortified. "Your...your kidding right?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" Randy said, with a quizzical look.

"I'll kill you. I'll throw this WWE Championship out of a car window, then you'll never have the title, bitch." John said, menacingly.

"I really _was _kidding. I would never do that to you, Banana Head." Randy said.

"That...no. Never call me that again, please." John said, with deeply amused eyes.

"Go get ready, shit for brains. We're going on our first date." Randy said and turned and walked away.

"Oh no you don't. First...date? What are we doing?" John said, his eyes wide with horror.

"Shopping, of course. Bring the WWE Championship, it makes you look sexy." Randy said, with a huge grin.

"But...people will notice me!" John whined.

"Yes, I'm sure you go unnoticed without it, too." Randy said and walked up the steps, leaving John there. John sulked up the steps and went into his room. He pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a wife beater and then walked into the bathroom.

"No! I need to shower." Randy said, barging into the room, wearing only tighty whiteys.

"There are other bathrooms, you know." John said and turned the water on.

"Fine. We'll shower together." Randy said.

John stiffened up. He gathered his clothes and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Orton there with a quizzical look.

_He's new to this gay thing. _Randy thought and stripped naked.

Meanwhile, John walked into the bathroom on the third floor, muttering to himself. It was weird now. He's always been attracted to Orton, but now, they go out and John feels completely different. He turned the water on and stripped naked. He got in the shower and moaned at the warm water as it hit his sweaty body.

_It seems as if he has total control over me. _John thought, as he lathered up his body, lingering on his nether regions. He remembered that shaking it more then twice was playing with yourself, and quickly stopped. He washed off the soap and then quickly washed his hair and turned off the water. He dried himself off quickly, very anxious for his date. He ran down to his bedroom. He ran past the other bathroom, and Orton tripped him. Orton roared with laughter and sat down on the toilet and started to read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

"Who reads that shit?" John said, getting to his feet, now without a smile.

"Who doesn't? Like Voldemort..."

"WHO?"

"Oh, your hopeless. Go..get dressed." Orton said.

"You do the same and stop reading that Harry Plotter shit."

"It's POTTER, John. Potter."

John walked away muttered to himself. Randy thought he heard words such as "wizards" and "Plotter". Randy shook his head and then walked into his bedroom. He pulled on his shirt and put on deodorant. He sprayed some Contradiction cologne on himself and then pulled on khaki shorts. He picked up his shoes, then put them down and slid his sandals on.

John was still muttering as he pulled on an American Eagle tee shirt. He put some Axe deodorant on and then he sprayed some Aqua di Gio cologne on. He pulled on khaki shorts too and slid sandals on. He went to walk out of the room, but he turned around. He slid open a drawer and pulled out his coveted WWE Championship.

"Shoulder or waist, Ran?" John called over to him.

"Waist!" Randy called back.

"Okay then, your gonna need to help me get this on." John called.

John heard Randy shut his bedroom door. He only shut it when he was leaving, so John assumed he was ready. Randy walked into his room and John gasped. He's never seen Randy look so cute. John forced a smile, but was at a loss for words. Randy went behind him and grabbed the WWE Championship. He spun the spinner and then brought it around John's body and clipped it on.

"You smell good, baby." Randy said. Randy turned John around and pressed his lips to his. John moaned and broke the kiss.

"Sorry. I want to go, now." John said, flushing with color.

"Don't you dare complain when you don't get any for a long time. Besides, I'm not ready for sex yet. Are you?" Randy said, suddenly very serious.

"No, I don't think so." John said.

"Okay. Let's go." Randy said and they walked downstairs. John's belt was spinning. Randy opened the door and walked to his Jeep. John clambered in the passenger's seat and sat there, his belt digging into him. Randy turned on his XM radio for his favorite thing. Music.

"_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside. That is not how you want it to be"_

It was Elliot Yamin's "Wait for You".John was less then pleased to hear it. He leaned back against the chair. It seemed like an hour, but it was really 15 minutes, before Randy stopped the car. By this time, Randy was jamming to his favorite song.

"_SINCE YOU BEEN GONE! I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVING ON!"_

"I NEVER knew you liked Kelly Clarkson. You always played 50 Cent and Eminem in the house." John said, amused.

"I had to keep some manliness. I'm sure if I jammed to Kelly Clarkson you'd think I was a fruitcake." Randy said, embarrassed.

"Oh, I've had my doubts. Not to mention some fantasies." Cena said and he got out of the car.

"Ohh. Tell me about these...fantasies." Randy said, intrested.

"Can't. Not suitable for ears around here. Besides, do you want our fans to know..._we go out_?" John said, the last part in a whisper.

"You act like people haven't imagined me and you together and wrote their little stories about how we have jackrabbit sex. I do read, you know." Randy said.

"I didn't know you read about...us...having jackrabbit or whatever animal sex. I prefer to fuck like human beings, don't you?"

Randy smiled and they walked into American Eagle. "I'll find out soon enough, John. Soon enough."

John had a fleeting vision of Michael Myers saying, "I'll get you soon enough." He shook the image out of his head, with a laugh.

"I'd really rather be like Wal Mart. We need groceries, not clothes." John said.

"Okay. Let's go to Wal Mart then." Randy said, disappointed. They walked out of American Eagle and got back in Randy's Jeep. They drove a little up the road and then pulled into the Wal Mart parking lot. They got out of the car. John was extremely excited.

"Oh my God. They got these little rides, where you put a quarter in and they rock back and forth!" John said.

"Yes. I'm sure your two hundred and thirty pound self will be a great addition to those little kid machines. No...John...NO!" Randy had to pull John away, who had a quarter brandished and was intent on getting on a machine, in the shape of a toucan.

"BUT! Randy, it's a toucan!"

"You can find...another...at home...on the Fruit Loops box!" Randy said, finally pulling John away. John looked mad then suddenly remembered something.

He pulled out his Sidekick and signed onto AIM.

chaingang soldier: ash, u'll never believe it

massaro x: try me, just don't mention spider pig. ii really can't stand that pig.

chaingang soldier : LMFAO! he's so cute! but uh...me and randy go out.

massaro x: did u take ur medicine? U told me he punched u in the face last night!! nd now yous...date?

chaingang soldier: idk. We're in walmart. Ill fill u in later.

John signed off and smiled when he looked at Randy. He was looking at sodas. "John, do you like...vanilla creme or black raspberry?"

"I'm pretty fond of your vanilla creme."

Randy dropped the cases of soda, with a howl. He picked up a fresh case of Vanilla Creme and put it in the bottom of the cart. Randy pushed it along and went up the first isle. John had to hold in laughter as Randy picked up maxi pads.

"Do we need these?" Randy asked, curiously.

"Hahahahahahaahah! No. Those are for girls." John said.

Randy hastily put them down. They went up a different isle. This one was all for pads and Depends and diapers. They walked up the 2nd isle. Cena looked over the isles, multiple times.

"Are you waiting for someone?!" Randy asked, impatient.

"That kid is riding toucan!" John said.

"Oh. My...let's go!" Randy said as they went up the 2nd isle. It was the deodorant and other toiletry isle. Randy started looking at Axe and Red Zone deodorant, while John ran up and down the isle, smelling various body washes and deodorant.

"Oh, would you...stop!" Randy said and grabbed John around the collar. "Act your age!" Randy hissed and shoved him away. He put some Axe and Red Zone, unable to decide which one he liked better, and walked to isle 3.

It was the breakfast isle. John picked up Fruit Loops, three boxes, and put them in the cart.

"We have two at the house, unopened, John."

"Okay? What's your point?" John asked, sourly.

"That would mean five boxes of Fruit Loops. The Big Show couldn't eat that much." Randy said.

"Just cause he can't don't mean I can't." John said.

"Oh my god!!! Stop being a little baby! Your really annoying me! This was supposed to be _fun_ seeing as it's a first date! Let's go. We're leaving." Randy said, letting go of his cart and storming out of the store, John following closely behind.

Once John was in the car, Randy exploded. "How _dare _you? I try and take you out and you go bonkers over a fucking little kid...oh what do you call them?"

"Rides?" John said, timidly.

"RIDES! You acted like it was a fucking dildo! You couldn't wait to ride it!" Randy said. "It's fucking embarrassing. How are you gonna like this? No sex. For a whole MONTH."

_Oh fuck. That toucan wasn't THAT important. _


	9. Car Ride SHORT!

A Different World

A Different World 

A/N: This is gonna be super short!! Sorry. An update is an update. For all you faithful supporters, I thank you. Started and finished on 3/23/08. Trying to do this and Facebook games…tough.

Chapter 9

"Well, who said I wanted to have sex anyway?" John said.

"You did."

John shut up. It was a lost cause. 

"Now, we're still going on this date. Now I know never to bring you to Wal Mart though." Randy said.

"I can't even buy you flowers." John said.

"Yes, well, you'd buy dead ones anyway."

John shut up, again. Randy must really know him. "Can I turn the radio on?"

"Go ahead..." Randy said.

John pressed the "On" button. He changed the stations, repeatedly until he found on he liked.

"THIS BED IS ON FIRE WITH PASSION AND LOVE! THE NEIGHBORS COMPLAIN…"

Randy bust out laughing. "I hate that song."

"Your point? I don't..." John said. He changed the channel anyway.

"KARMA KARMA KARMA KARMA KARMA CHAMELEON!!" 

"Boy George? How gay." Randy said.

"Well, so are we."

"Yes, but…he gives new meaning to gay. His face is like fifty different colors." Randy replied.

"Can we get off the topic of Culture Club?" John asked. "What are we doing anyways?"

"Dinner."

"Oh no." John said. 

"Oh yes…there will be blood." Randy said.

"That doesn't scare me…anymore." John said.

"Man, you used to shit yourself when I said that." Randy said.

John started mumbling something that sounded like "fucking little Muppet midget." 

"Elton John?" Randy asked.

John snorted. "No...well, yes, but no."

"Ah, John Cena. Always the intelligent one." Randy stated. "Wanna try again, this time intelligently?"

"Fuck you." John playfully stated.

"Not for a month." Randy reminded him.

John growled. 

"That's pretty sexy, but still no."

John was silent the rest of the ride to Applebee's. 

"Applebee's? This is…nice. I suppose." John said as they pulled up.

"Oh, you think so? Great. Your paying." Randy said as he got out of the car. He grabbed the WWE Championship. "I'm the Champ now."

John sighed. He was gonna have a long month.

END OF CHAPTER.

A/N: AHHH! Update…I'm sorry its so short. Strapped for time. I'll update soon, definitely. Please review…it'll make me WANT to update.


	10. CONTESTREAD

CONTEST

CONTEST

Okay…so I came up with this idea. Send in your ideas for the next chapter (actually right a chapter) and I will use the best one as the next chapter.

Send to 

You've got till 4/30/08. DEADLINE.

Make sure to follow the storyline, make it funny but not cheesy, and be creative. Review, as well!

This could be fun.


End file.
